Asiá Liá Argenta
Asiá Liá Argenta is... A pretty young girl with long golden hair and green eyes. Her slim body is due to her weight being quite low kg. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backward. Asiá's height is 4 feet 5 inch making her one of the shortest female characters in the series. Biography Her former main attire consisted of a dark teal Seeress outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip (where she holds her Scrolls), and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wore a silver Medallion necklace around her neck (she was later forced to remove it after becoming a Ninjor). Upon transferring to Mobiutokyo University, she wears the Female Space Sage outfit, albeit with a White and Orange vest over her Martial Artists cloth and, a Pink Sundress which has become her current main attires. Immensely kind-hearted by nature, Asiá is extremely shy, innocent and fairly inexperienced in things like socializing. Despite becoming a Ninjor, Asia found a new hope in the seven Emypreans in place of the old teachings and follows their teachings such as believe in their's ways and reading the Celestial Records, which revealed several parts of the Galaxy History. Even when she was still a ordinary human, she harbored no hate towards Extraterrestrials and treated everyone equally, regardless of what they were. Asia was also in deep shock when she learned from Kokabiel that the Rei Hagoromo has been curse by Zarc. Asiá became more "bold" in her relationship with Taichi when learning that the ratio between boy and girl fall more on the girls population as the other girls start being intimate and focusing on marriage and dislike the idea of being left out. Asiá thinks of Taichi very highly and wants to stay with him forever. However, she will pinch his cheek whenever he thinking about his past and despite being shy, she will beat or slap someone like Diodora when they insult Taichi. Asiá was abandoned by her mother when she was a baby and was raised in a Abbey. Sometime during her childhood, she gained the ability to use her Twilight Healing and became known as The Scared Seeress. It was during that time that Diodora Astaroth devised a plan to have Asiá heal him, a Demihuman, and cause her banishment from the Abbey with people labeling her as a "witch". With no place to go, Asiá had to rely on the Fallen Esperian. Asia first appeared in Season 2 in the end part of Aura Highway Crux as an underling of Raynare, which in reality was a plan by the latter to steal Asiá's Heart which have produce a White Wreck. After having her Heart removed from her body which resulted in her death, Tergoku use his' Blood that he got from his grandmother to revives her. She transfers to Mobiutokyo after Taichi rescues her from the Fallen Esperian, where she is in the same class as Taichi. In the start of New Trail, she moves into Taichi's house with the Cyroids' help. Like Tergoku, Asiá can get along with the Koros. Fighting Style Asiá got help from Ann to train her in the Art of Pulse Kan Jutsu as it useful in fight in mid range combat with her Bow and arrow, she can use a wide variety of Healing and Support arts. She use both elemental and, non elemental Alchemy Arts alongside her support Symbol Arts. Arts  Ring Sphere Twlight Kan Twlight Dance-WB:1 Rain of Nebula Nebula Circle Starlight Wing Forst Wave-WB:1 Aroma Frost Ice Arrow Freezing Arrow Frosylin Needle Shower Frost Blast Glacial Blast Ninpo:Star Arrow Ninpo:Star Strike Swift Swift Wave Swift Edge Swift Storm Swift Blade Sacred Shield-WB:2 Platina Charge-WB:2 Atmosphere Wall Mystic Wall Atmosphere Shield Aurora Vorpal Wall Atmosphere Barrier Atmosphere Jammer Seraphic Barrier Assist Arts Alchemy Arts  Pulse Pulse Blast Pulse Beam Pulse Blitz Pulse Barrage Radiance Radiance Impact Radiance Wave Solar Double Solar Solar Tornado Prism Prism Gatling Prism Meteor Photon Photon Satellite Photon Demolition Judgement Judgement Storm Gamma Ray Gamma Bang Gamma Blitz Nuclear Blast Supernova Symbol Arts Loya Ring Loya Heart Loya Cheer Nature Nurse Nature Rain Nature Cosmo Feather Refresh Cleanesing Tsunami Pheonix Sphere Scanning Shrine Medi Guardian Medi Song Sky Blaze Adrenaline Rush Titan Wall Psyche Enchant Surge Wave Matter Wall Swift Speed Fantasy Space Shield Wings Wing Flash Adrenaline Taunt Refresh Ring Cure Ring Shriek Temporal Field Hidden Arts  Galactic Nova-WB:5 Abilities  Flight Dash Tarot Vision Stealth Teleport Stats ??? HP:??? Atk:??? Def:??? Psychic:??? Brain:??? Speed:??? | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Ninjors Steel Category:Good Guy